


The Stuff that Dreams are made of

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dream (or is it?), First Time, Fondling, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: While on boring duty, Dennis has a dream about The Kid. Or is it?
Relationships: Dennis Zalewski/Dennis Zalewski's Wife, The Kid | Shawshank Prisoner/Dennis Zalewski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Stuff that Dreams are made of

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sequel to my previous Castle Rock fic, though I suppose it could be taken as such? I have chosen to refer to the Kid (again) as Nick. Since this is set in the time of Season 1 where nothing was really know about the Kid, Dennis still thinks of him by that name.

Dennis rubbed at his eyes. It had been a strange couple of days. Finding Nick, as the guards had taken to calling the Kid with no name, in that hole. The buzz around it. Dealing with his pregnant wife. Add in the dreams. 

He shook his head to clear it. He wasn’t going to think about those. They were flukes. He was tired, worn out, exhausted. This job was getting to him. Maybe he should take some time off? He would, he thought to himself, once the situation with Nick was resolved. He had a brief thought 

_why does that matter?_

But it went away quickly. 

He yawned and looked up at the screens. He could see the cell where Nick was being kept. He could see Nick, sitting on the floor, his profile to the camera. As Dennis watched, Nick turned his head and looked right at the camera. His eyes seemed to pierce right into Dennis, who could not look away. 

Finally he wrenched his eyes to another screen. 

So tired, he thought. 

Time passed in a haze. He lost track. His head drooped. Then, abruptly, the door to the room opened. He jerked up, turning to look, a bit ashamed at being caught out. At least he wasn’t actually asleep, he thought to himself. 

He gasped aloud as he saw who it was. Not one of the fellow guards, but Nick. 

His eyes widened. “What--?” He whirled his head and started to look at the monitors but turned back as Nick advanced slowly into the room. He began to rise but Nick came right to him and sat down on his lap. Well, more like straddled his lap. The weight of this man seemed to have driven all of Dennis breath from him, because he could not speak. Could not get up, take him back to his cell. Could not even call for someone to help. 

Those intense eyes stared at him. Then got closer. And closer. 

He found himself responding, lifting his face without thinking, to meet him. 

Their mouths met in a soft kiss. For a guy trapped in a cage for a long time and just newly freed, Nick had remarkably soft lips, Dennis thought. Another brush of their mouths came right after. Dennis pulled back slightly, opening eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed. Nick’s eyes, those huge eyes, were open. They stared at him, questioning and powerful. 

The moment held. It stretched to the straining point. Dennis’s brain was screaming at him. Take the prisoner back, it said. He might attack you, it said. How did he get out, it asked. But that was all background noise. All Dennis knew, right now, was this man, his eyes and that mouth. 

Finally, not able to take the tension anymore, Dennis reached up and grabbed Nick by the neck, pulling their faces together and kissing him—hard. Their mouths melded together in a passion. Dennis pulled Nick closer and their groins connected. He opened his mouth to groan then used his tongue to lick at Nick’s lips. 

They opened and Dennis plundered the area within, with a single minded purpose. Nick answered, strongly, their tongues dueling. Dennis came to the realization that their bodies were moving against each other 

_Grinding_

As their tongues danced in each other’s mouths, Dennis wrapped his arms around Nick, pulling him in closer yet. One hand glided down Nick’s back, to his ass, and fondled there. Nick broke the kiss, to toss his head back, gasping. Then he looked right at Dennis and spoke. 

“Yes.” A pause. “To all that you are thinking of, to all that you want. Yes.”

Dennis let out a loud groan and hauled Nick back to his body, mouth ravaging his, as Dennis’s hand scrambled to start removing Nick’s clothing. 

***clang***

Dennis’s eyes flew open. He almost fell out of his chair. He glanced up. An inmate had dropped something metal on the floor on one of the screens. He looked around. No sign of Nick. The door was still closed. He glanced down. His erection was there but, glancing up, he saw Nick still in his cell. 

He took a couple of deep breaths. A dream. That was all. An extremely vivid dream. He’d been having vaguely homoerotic dreams about Nick for the last few nights but this took it to a new level. He shook his head hard, running his hands through his hair. He was lucky no one had caught him sleeping on the job. 

Again, he glanced down at his lap. He’d have to take care of that later. He got up to stretch for a minute and didn’t notice Nick looking up at the monitor. 

Looking right at it, Nick reached out and pulled his cell door all the way closed, from the slightly open position it had just been in. Then The Kid smiled. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags (or up the rating--I wavered between Mature and Explicit before settling on Mature)


End file.
